La vida es como una canción
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI YXS. Continuación de "alérgico". Serie de tracks en donde narran yuki y suichi sus vidas después de la separación. ¿volverán a estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Track 1: De que me sirve la vida (Camila)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la continuación del fic "alérgico" espero que les guste. Maki-sama, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes.**

**Yuki **

¡Esto no se va a quedar así! No importa donde estés, voy a ir a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo. No importa cuánto tarde pero te voy a encontrar y te llevaré de nuevo conmigo.

…

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_

_Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_

_No sé si algún día vuelva a verte_

_No es fácil aceptar haber perdido_

…

No voy a aceptar que te fuiste de mi lado, se que fue mi culpa y no merezco ni que me hables, pero iré por ti, iré a buscarte en el lugar más lejano y recóndito del planeta.

-Señores pasajeros, estamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Favor de abrocharse el cinturón- decía el piloto por el altavoz

¡POR FIN! Pensé que nunca llegaría a bajar de este avión para correr e ir tras de ti. Aterrizó el avión y seré el primero en bajar.

Y así lo hice: aventé a una abuela, a un niño y a una embarazada solo por ti (aunque si te enteraras de esto es seguro que me aplicarías la ley del hielo). Recibí insultos y maldiciones, pero nada de eso me importa. Solo me importas tú.

Viajé sin equipaje para hacer tu búsqueda más fácil. Volteo a todos lados para ver si te encuentro, pero al parecer ya te has ido. No importa, tomaré un taxi e iré al centro de la ciudad para buscarte.

-¿A dónde lo llevo señor?-dijo el taxista

-Al centro de la ciudad-dije con prisa

El taxista solo asintió y tomó rumbo al centro.

**Dos horas después…**

¡Maldición! El tráfico me ha retrasado pero no importa, ya estoy en el centro y te busco en todos lados. ¿Dónde estás Suichi? Le pregunto a la gente si te ha visto cada vez que les muestro tu foto. Ninguno te ha visto pasar. Poco a poco voy desanimándome pero aun te busco hasta que una niña de coletas me dice que entraste a un hotel que esta a una cuadra.

Encuentro el hotel y entro rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿se ha registrado un chico de cabello rosa de ojos amatista?

-Si, ¿Quién lo busca?-me dice desconfiado

-Soy su…amigo-que cobarde soy, no puedo decir que eres mi novio (corrección, eras. Pero lo volverás a hacer)

-Habitación 512 cuarto piso a la derecha-dijo señalándome que tomara el ascensor

-Gracias-dije para casi salir corriendo

Llegué al ascensor y presioné el botón del cuarto piso. ¿Cuánto va a tardar en subir este tonto elevador? Quiero ver a mi baka de una vez.

De pronto, se abre el ascensor y tomo el pasillo de la derecha y busco el número. ¡Al fin! Habitación 512. Tengo que ser valiente voy a tocar.

Toc, toc.

-¡Ya voy!-escucho tu hermosa voz. Parezco colegiala enamorada

-¿Qué se le ofre…?-te quedas mudo al verme

-Hola Suichi, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo serio pero sin sonar convincente

-¿Qué quieres Yuki? ¿Te vienes a burlar de mi?-dices frío, tan frio que siento que mi corazón va a explotar

-Perdóname Suichi, te suplico que vuelvas conmigo-digo tomando tus manos

-Me gustaría, pero he decidido olvidarte-dices con lágrimas acumuladas en tus ojos brillantes mientras sueltas tus manos de las mías

-¡SUICHI NO! PERDÓNAME NO ME ABANDONES-grité al punto de casi llorar

-No soy yo, es el destino. Lo lamento Yuki-dices mientras comienzas a llorar-Adiós-cierras la puerta mientras yo me desplomo en el piso recargándome en tu puerta

No puedo creerlo, te he perdido. Tengo que irme al parecer, es lo mejor para ambos te hice sufrir y nunca te supe valorar, debemos tomar caminos distintos.

-Lo lamento Suichi, si quieres te salga de tu vida para ser feliz, entonces me alejaré de ti- dije a tu puerta y me fui tomando otro camino

Mientras me retiraba, iba recordando todos los momentos que vivimos juntos. No me son suficientes, pero me ayudan a seguir respirando. Mi vida no sirve sin ti, me duele haberte dejado ir cuando yo me propuse tenerte a mi lado.

…

_Por más que supliqué, no me abandones_

_Dijiste no soy yo, es el destino_

_Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_Tenía que elegir otro camino_

…

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan_

_Pero me mantienen vivo_

…

De que me sirve la vida si no estás para compartirla. Dicen que la esperanza es lo que muere al final, pero sin ti, la he perdido totalmente. Camino como zombi sin saber a dónde ir y dejo a la decidía mi camino.

…

_De que me sirve la vida, sino la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza_

_Si es lo último que muere_

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido_

…

-No me arrepiento el haberte dado mi corazón Suichi. Sé que no me escucharás, pero aun así lo digo. Te amo-digo al viento cuando vi que me alejé del bullicio de la ciudad

…

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_Para decirte que no me arrepiento _

_De haberte entregado el corazón_

…

_Por más que supliqué, no me abandones_

_Dijiste no soy yo, es el destino_

_Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_Tenía que elegir otro camino_

…

Te supliqué, pero aun así me hiciste elegir otro camino. Dejaré que te vayas, que vivas con alguien quien si merezca tu amor, tu cariño, tus preocupaciones todo de ti. Aunque me muera de celos y soledad, seré feliz si tú lo eres.

-Adiós Suichi, mereces estar con alguien que valga la pena y no te haga sufrir-dije para mis adentros

Espero que algún día, nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar. Renté un cuarto en un hotel bastante acogedor y me quedaré algunos días para pensar en rehacer mi vida, aunque, me dolerá estar solo de nuevo.

…

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan _

_Pero me mantienen vivo_

…

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Sino la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza_

_Si es lo último que muere_

…

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido_

…

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si eres lo que yo pido…_

…

_De que me sirve la vida_

_De que me sirve la esperanza_

_Si es lo último que muere_

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido_

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, las preguntas.**

**¿Yuki dejará todo así como así?**

**¿Suichi volverá con él?**

**¿Quieren que Yuki siga sufriendo?**

**¿Quieren que deje de sufrir?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fis.**


	2. Track 2

**Track 2:**

**A quien tu decidiste amar- Sandoval **

**Hola a todos, lamente haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve pequeños problemas con la inspiración y con la compu -.- pero bueno, dejemos de lado esto. Maki-sama, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va. **

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Me ilusioné tanto cuando soltaste de golpe que tu y Yuki habían terminado. Pensé que al fin el destino me sonreía pero mi esperanza así como vino, así se fue. "_Yuki me pidió perdón" _con esas únicas cuatro palabras sentí que todo había terminado.

…

_Ahora ya no me quedan_

_Mas dudas de que tu amor_

_Ya se me terminó_

_Duele pero acabó _

…

-Sakuma-san gracias por escucharme pero tengo que buscar a Yuki. Lo necesito a mí lado-después de eso, saliste corriendo del departamento dejándome en la garganta las palabras que nunca pude decirte "_te amo" _veo que una vez más perdí.

…

_Es difícil pero _

_No imposible asimilar_

_Que en verdad te perdí_

_Y ahora te veo partir_

…

-Siempre dejas las puertas abiertas para ir tras él ¿no Suichi?-dije con voz melancólica cerrando bien su departamento

Pero a pesar de la decepción, de tu amor imposible, nada, ni nadie me hará olvidarte mi hermoso cantante.

…

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien más_

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo se _

…

Solo espero que Yuki sepa ver lo especial que eres, que ahora si valore el que estés a su lado no solo como un adorno más de su casa.

…

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay_

_Personas como tú _

_Aquí en la tierra_

…

"No lloraré de nuevo, se que van a ser felices. Cuiden mucho de su amor y no olviden amarse con el corazón"-dijo ya saliendo del hotel y caminar sin rumbo fijo.

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Sé lo felices que están_

_Y cuiden lo que yo soñé_

_Y siempre quise para mí_

…

_De corazón _

_Ámense _

…

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté aunque nunca gano-dijo Sakuma sonriendo melancólicamente metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos de los pantalones

La vida si que tenía buenas y malas pasadas aunque para él solo pasaban (eso creía) las malas a él. Es cierto que ha tenido millones de mujeres tras él (modestia aparte), pero nunca se fijó en ellas ya que solo tenía ojos para un ángel de cabellos rosas y ojos amatistas.

…

_Se lo triste que puedo llegar _

_A estar porque_

_Al menos lo intenté_

_Pero yo no gané_

…

-Creo que iré a toma un café-se dijo yéndose a buscarlo

No se dio cuenta que en la otra acera se encontraba Yuki buscando de nuevo a su amado pelirosa pero en vez de eso vio salir a Sakuma y decidió seguirlo.

Mientras que en otro lugar, Suichi buscaba desesperado al rubio.

…

_La persona que tiene el acceso _

_A tu corazón_

_Mira que bendición_

_Pude haber sido yo_

…

"Que suerte tienes Yuki, Suichi siempre te tendrá en su corazón"-pensaba Sakuma distraído cuando sintió un jalón en el brazo

Volteó para ver al causante y no era nada más ni nada menos de Yuki viendo con enojo.

-¿Qué hacías saliendo del departamento de Suichi?-dijo Yuki con voz fría

-Lo que tú nunca hiciste con él: escucharlo-contraatacó Ryuichi viéndole desafiante

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto toscamente el rubio algo muy raro en él

-Pues salió a buscarte. Deberías de hacer lo mismo en vez de querer golpearme-dijo Sakuma triste

Yuki abrió los ojos ¿en serio su pelusa rosa lo estaba buscando? ¿Le creería al loco del conejo?

-Si no me crees entonces ve a buscarlo. Recupéralo y no lo dejes ir-dijo el ojiazul sonriendo sinceramente

-De acuerdo-dijo pero antes de darse vuelta le dice-gracias-sonrió y salió corriendo en busca de su amado

…

_Y aunque pase el tiempo_

_Y seas feliz con alguien_

_Recuerda que no nada que haga_

_Que me olvide de ti, yo se_

…

-Ojala y esta vez puedan ser felices-dijo al viento para retomar su camino

…

_A quien tú decidiste amar_

_No sé si sepa que no hay _

_Personas como tú_

_Aquí en la tierra_

…

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_Se lo felices que están _

_Y cuiden lo que yo soñé _

_Y siempre quise para mí_

…

Si pudiera, cambiaría el final de todo esto. Pero no, creo que mejor dejarlo así, porque sé que con la única persona con la cual serías feliz seria Yuki. Entro a la cafetería y pido un mokachino con azúcar extra. Observé todo el lugar y en la entrada apareció Tatsuha y al verme sonrió mientras que yo muy apenas esbocé una sonrisa.

-¡My honey! Que coincidencia que estés aquí yo… ¿Sakuma-sama estás bien?-preguntaste al ver que no te prestaba atención y miraba hacia la nada

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! No es nada el clima es maravilloso, todo es mara…villoso-dije al principio entusiasta pero fue inútil

-Cuéntame que pasó, soy todo oídos-dijiste sentándote frente a mi

-La historia es larga-dije sin ánimo

-Tengo tiempo. Adelante-me animaste a relatar

Sonreí, me sentía en confianza con él.

…

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_Le cambiaria el final_

_A todo pero_

_No podría porque_

…

_La verdad me da gusto _

_Que estás conmigo en la eternidad_

_Y entiendo no eres para mi_

_Pero te querré siempre_

…

-Esa es toda la historia-le dije quitándome un peso de encima

-Vaya, me sorprende que no eres como los demás-dijiste sonriendo cálidamente haciendo que me sonroje

-No te entiendo-dije confundido

-Por qué no eres el típico caso de "amarrar a la persona que amas y obligarla a amarte". Eres diferente y ten por seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te ame y que ames. No digo que te olvides de Suichi pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-dijiste con aires de sabio

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Y pensé que eras como decirlo "de capacidades especiales" (traducción: un idiota).

Y en eso pensé "mi amor por Suichi siempre estará, pero debo dejarlo ir". Y tal vez le dé una oportunidad a Tatsuha (no soy el tonto que creen, sé que yo le gusto pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas).

Tal vez, pueda ser feliz pero nunca te voy a olvidar Suichi Shindou.

…

_Y aunque pase el tiempo _

_Y seas feliz con alguien más _

_Recuerda que no hay nada _

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo se _

…

_A quien tú decidiste amar…_

_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar…_

_Si tuviera una oportunidad…_

_**Con corazón, ámense**_

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Les tengo buenas y malas noticias.**

**Las buenas: que se acerca el encuentro entre Yuki y Suichi XD**

**Las malas: que el siguiente capi es el final del fic T.T **

**Gracias por leer este fic. Cuídense, nos vemos. Dejen revis por fas**


	3. Track 3

**Track 3:**

**Aire-intocable **

**Hola a todos lamento la tardanza pero mi inspiración esta cada vez más por los suelos T.T aquí les traigo el ultimo capi de este fic T.T disfrútenlo. Maki-sama, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes.**

Corrí lo que mis pies me dieron para encontrarte. Cada mañana siempre estoy pensando en ti aunque me había propuesto a olvidarte siempre te recuerdo y más cuando fuiste a verme.

…

_Cada mañana _

_Al despertar_

_Te juro que no pienso en_

_Nada más_

…

Tú eres el único que siempre vivirá en mí, eres el dueño de este empedernido corazón y de todos y cada uno de mis sueños.

-Yuki, eres el primero y el único que quiero-dije al aire sin dejar de correr

La verdad no se a donde voy ni siquiera sé donde te estás hospedando pero seguiré corriendo hasta encontrarte.

…

_Tú vives dentro de _

_Mi corazón_

_Dueñ__**o **__de mis sueños_

_Dueñ__**o **__de mi amor_

…

Di vueltas por cada calle. Estoy cansado y sudado, tal vez, si regreso al hotel lo veré de nuevo. ¡Oh Yuki! Eres dueño de todo mi ser y pase lo que pase te llevaré siempre en mi.

-Espérame Yuki-y de nueva cuenta corrí hacia el hotel donde me hospedaba

…

_Tú eres mí_

_Razón de ser_

_Y aquí en mi ser_

_Siempre te llevaré_

…

Me di cuenta que sin tu amor no puedo vivir, no puedo respirar si no estás a mi lado. Doy la última vuelta para pasar a la calle del hotel cuando choco contra alguien.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta por donde…

-¿Suichi?-esa voz, es inconfundible

Alcé mi vista y pude ver que eras tú, no lo podía creer. Quise hablar pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

-Suichi, por favor, vuelve conmigo. Prometo que jamás te volveré a ignorar ni a dejarte solo. Te daré lo que me mereces-dijo Yuki viéndome afligido

-Sin tu amor no respiro Yuki-dije para abalanzarme hacia él y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas

…

_Sin tu amor_

_No respiraré_

_Sin tu amor_

_Yo no sé qué hacer_

…

Después del abrazo nos miramos fijamente y acercamos nuestros rostros lentamente hasta unirnos en un beso.

Como extrañaba el sabor de su boca, el que me abrazara tal y como me abraza ahora. Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire aunque este me dejo de faltar cuando no estabas contigo.

-Eres mi aire para respirar Suichi. Te amo y siempre será así-dijo viéndome con una sonrisa

¿Sonrisa? ¡Es fantástico! Es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír de manera sincera.

-Yuki, estas sonriendo. Siempre sonríe Yuki-le dije emocionado

-Lo haré solo si te vuelves el aire que me alimenta de nuevo-dijo abrazándome

-Si, ya quiero volver. Pero antes vayamos por mis cosas-le dije sonriendo

Yuki asintió y fuimos al hotel. Nunca me iré de nuevo de tu lado ni tampoco tú te vayas de mi lado.

…

_Tú eres aire que da vida_

_Y mi alma te respira_

_Tú eres aire que me alienta_

_Una brisa que alimenta_

…

_Tú eres aire que me lleva_

_Más allá de las estrellas_

_Tú eres aire y me haces falta_

_Por favor, nunca te vayas_

…

Acomodamos todas las cosas ya tenía todo listo para irme cuando me besó apasionadamente y como saben, una cosa llevo a la otra. En conclusión, hicimos el amor varias (todo el día) veces.

-Yuki, hubieras esperado cuando estuviéramos en casa-le dije fingiendo molestia

-No pude esperar, te necesito. Además, yo no escuché que te quejaras-me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Yuki baka-hice un puchero dándole la espalda

-No te enojes-dijo abrazándome colocando su pecho en mi espalda

-Está bien, la verdad extrañe estar juntos-le dije volteándome para verlo

-Bueno, descansemos un rato y después nos vamos. Solo nos llevaremos tus cosas, ya que no traje ropa-dijo besando mi frente

Después de ese momento de intimidad (y de que no trajera ropa limpia), nos dejamos guiar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños.

…

_Tú eres mi razón _

_De ser_

_Y aquí en mi ser_

_Siempre te llevaré_

…

_Sin tu amor _

_No respiraré_

_Sin tu amor_

_Yo no sé qué hacer_

…

_Tú eres aire que da vida…_

_Tú eres aire que me lleva…_

-Pasajeros con destino a Tokio, favor de abordar el vuelo 145-era nuestro vuelo

-¿Nos vamos amor?-me dijo Yuki tomando mi mano

-Claro cariño-le dije sonriendo

Al fin estamos juntos de nuevo y al fin puedo respirar de nuevo. Eres mi aire, mi respiración Yuki. Subimos al avión para reiniciar nuestra vida.

Me haría falta el aire si no estás, si te vas de mi lado. Mi vida está en ti, mi aire.

…

_Sin tu amor_

_No pudiera respirar_

…

_Nunca te vayas_

_Me hace falta el aire_

_Si no estas_

_Si te vas_

…

_Eres aire que da vida…_

_Tú eres aire que me lleva…_

…

**Dos meses después…**

-¿Dónde está el saco?-corría por todos lados tratando de hallarlo

-Aquí lo tengo Suichi, me lo diste para evitar extraviarlo-dijo Hiro viéndome con un goterón

-Lo siento, pero estoy nervioso-dije dándole los últimos toques a mi traje-ya esta, ¿Cómo me veo?

-Te ves fabuloso. Yuki tendrá que pagar por un cirujano plástico porque se le va a caer la mandíbula al verte-dijo Hiro ayudándome a ponerme el saco

-Gracias Hiro-le dije sonriendo-hay que irnos

Subimos a la limosina cortesía de Mika- san. Estoy nervioso, no puedo evitarlo.

-Suichi tranquilo, todo saldrá bien-Hiro como siempre apoyándome

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo el chofer abriéndome la puerta

-Gracias-le dije y me dirigí directo a la iglesia

Muy bien, inhala, exhala. Hay que entrar.

(Aquí narro yo)

Suichi se dirigió al altar viendo fijamente a Yuki quien tenía los ojos abiertos al ver a su novio (futuro esposo) tan hermoso con ese traje blanco. Yuki le dio el brazo para que lo tomara y ni tonto ni perezoso Suichi lo tomó.

-Hijos, hermanos. Estamos aquí para unir a Eiri Uesegui y a Suichi Shindou en sagrado matrimonio-dijo el padre comenzando la ceremonia

Los presentes estaban felices por la feliz pareja. Aunque Tohma no lo estaba, pero tenía que resignarse ya que cierta mujer suya lo amenazó haciendo que se apaciguaran sus celos.

-Los declaro oficialmente casados. Pueden besarse-dijo el padre terminando la ceremonia

Y los recién casados sellaron su unión con ese beso.

Al parecer su vida fue como una canción, al principio pasan una triste pero siempre termina con una buena canción de amor.

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos vemos en otro fic. Si quieren, déjeme un revi por fa.**


End file.
